U.S. 2004/0238837 A1 relates to a radiation-emitting optical component. A light-emitting component with a luminescence conversion element is described in U.S. 2007/0018102 A1.
It could thus be helpful to provide an optoelectronic semiconductor component which is particularly resistant to ageing.